


(The Wolf's) Bane

by bicroft



Series: The Great Big Book of Sterek [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Derek is Werewolf Yoda, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Online Friendship, Online Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicroft/pseuds/bicroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanhaim asked for: Stiles meets Derek over the internet, in a chatroom that was set up by Laura, and currently administered by Derek (Who lives in New York), who's the only werewolf on it (despite it being popular among non-humans) So he's the one that Stiles keeps going to for advice on how to deal with Newly bitten Scott. Derek of course, keeps giving Stiles REALLY GOOD advice. As well as pointing out, fairly often. That's not a werewolf thing, that's a teenager thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sanhaim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanhaim/gifts).



> This has been a long time coming, and is fairly short, but this is as chat logs are. :) Next one should be up fairly soon!

**\--- [Moderator] ponce_de_triskelion has entered the chat ---**

**drewitdruid:** sup trisky!!!!   
**ponce_de_triskelion:** I think I told you that the next time you called me that, I was going to ban you.  
 **whichwitch** : woah, down boy! it’s a nickname, nothing to get your little werewolf panties in a bunch over! :)   
**ponce_de_triskelion:** It’s annoying is what it is.

 

\--- **[Guest] blinkski182 has entered the chat ---**

 

 **drewitdruid:** woooooah! new guy alert! :O hi there stranger!   
**blinkski182:** uh, hey? I heard this was the place to go for supernatural advice and the such.   
**whichwitch:** you heard right, mon ami! what ails ye?   
**blinkski182:** werewolves.   
**drewitdruid:** ooooooh!!!! youve come at the right time then!!!! say hi trisky!!!   
**ponce_de_triskelion:** I warned you.

 

**\--- [Member] drewitdruid has been banned by [Moderator] ponce_de_triskelion ---**

**whichwitch:** nice going, dude, now he’s just going to bother me.  
 **ponce_de_triskelion:** I told him not to call me “Trisky”   
**blinski182:** uh…   
**ponce_de_triskelion:** When did you get bitten?   
**blinkski182:** oh! no, I’m human; my friend got bitten, and the full moon’s close, so...  
 **ponce_de_triskelion:** You need a way to keep him from going on a murderous rampage?   
**blinski182:** that’s a way to put it, yeah.   
**ponce_de_triskelion:** What do you know about their Alpha?   
**blinkski182:** pardon?   
**ponce_de_triskelion:** Their Alpha, the one who bit them. They should have at least come forward now, if your friend didn’t ask for the bite himself. It may be a rogue Alpha, and they just wanted to make a pack. Makes them more stable.   
**blinski182:** yeeeeeeeah, if they wanted stable, biting Scott was not the best move.   
**blinski182:** anyway, we know nothing. no one’s “come forward”, and he definitely didn’t ask for it himself. neither of us even knew werewolves existed until a few days ago.   
**ponce_de_triskelion:** Great.   
**ponce_de_triskelion:** Perfect.   
**ponce_de_triskelion:** Well, your friend needs to find a way to anchor himself— find a person or an object or an emotion that keeps him grounded. That should make it a little easier to control his shifts. And, you should probably see about finding his Alpha; a werewolf with a pack is a hellva lot more stable than an omega.   
**blinski182:** right, well, I think we’ve got half of that locked in; he’s making puppy dog eyes at a girl, so, anchor? locked down.   
**ponce_de_triskelion:** I’d see about getting something more… safe than that. Love is… tricky.   
**blinski182:** this one especially, trust me, I know. werewolf hunters a friggin’ difficult to deal with.   
**ponce_de_triskelion:** Hunters?   
**whichwitch** : ooooooh that’s bad  


**\--- [Member] whichwitch has been kicked by [Moderator] ponce_de_triskelion ---**   


**ponce_de_triskelion:** Last name.   
**blinski182:** that’s getting a little personal, dude. I took my stranger danger internet safety course.  
 **ponce_de_triskelion:** Not yours, the hunters.   
**blinski182:** uh, Argent.   
**ponce_de_triskelion:** Take my advice: get your friend as far away from them as possible.   
**blinski182:** why? dealt with them before?   
**ponce_de_triskelion:** You could say that.

 

**\--- [Moderator] ponce_de_triskelion has left the chat ---**

**blinski182:** what’s that supposed to mean?

 **blinski182:** goddammit.

 **Blinski182:** freaking werewolves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sourwolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate HTML so much you have no idea

**\--- [Moderator] ponce_de_triskelion has entered the chat ---**

**drewitdruid:** sup!!!!  
 **ponce_de_triskelion:** I thought I got rid of you.  
 **drewitdruid: temporary ban my friend! :) you’ll never truly escape me. XD  
 **ponce_de_triskelion:** I wonder every day how your sister can stand to be around you.  
 **whichwitch:**** his sister wonders, too. don’t worry.

****

**\--- [Member] blinski182 has entered the chat ---**

**drewitdruid:** hey!!! you made an account i see. :)  
 **blinski182:** yeah; I figured I’d be coming on pretty often, so, it’d be a good idea.  
 **ponce_de_triskelion:** How was your friend’s first full moon?  
 **blinski182:** avoided murder, barely. all in all, 0/10, would not recommend.  
 **ponce_de_triskelion:** Did you take my advice?  
 **blinski182:** the stuff about getting Scott away from the hunters? I passed it on, but, I don’t think it’s going tto be heeded., Scott’s… singled minded, and when he puts his Allison goggles on there's no stopping him.  
 **whichwitch:** ah, young love.  
 **ponce_de_triskelion:** He's going to get himself killed.  
 **blinski182:** you're a very negative person.  
 **blinski182:** a Sourwolf, if you will.  
 **ponce_de_triskelion:** I will not.  
 **blinski182:** nope. that's your name now. nonnegotiable.  
 **ponce_de_triskelion:** I will ban you.  
 **blinski182:** it'd be worth it, Sourwolf.

**\--- [Member] blinski182 has left the chat ---**

**drewitdruid:** omfg did he just best you at your own "d/c before anyone can speak" game?????  
 **ponce_de_triskelion:** Shut up.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Derek glared at his computer screen, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing. This Blinski kid– whoever they were– was in way over his head, and it was all he could do not to burn his laptop and never enter the chat again just to avoid hearing the name Argent again. 

If he did that, though, not only would Laura have his head, but more people would end up dead because of them, and even if Derek didnt know the kid or his friend, he would still hate himself if the Argents got to kill more people. He sighed again, typing a quick goodbye to Drew and Which and logging out, pushing his chair away from his desk and standing. He needed some fresh air. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be a chat log with paragraph interludes. Let's learn about Derek!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New York, sister, sorry

Somewhere along the line, Derek must’ve forgotten that there was no such thing as “fresh air” in the whole of New York City, and that there was a reason he was a hermit. (Or, well, Laura called him a hermit. He just didn’t like smog, or people, or loud noises, or people.) Even so, he tugged on a jacket and pocketed his phone, stepping out into the hallway of his apartment building. He could hear no less than three babies crying, four couples arguing, and two in the process of passionately making up from arguing, and cursed his werewolf hearing; he’d already had to become a mouth-breather to avoid having the ever-present scent of the city-- a mix of piss, sweat, sewage, and sex-- eternally imprinted in his nostrils, so powers-that-be forbid he’d ever have to invest in ear plugs. He refused to be that kind of person.

He opted to take the stairs instead of the elevator, both for time reasons and the fact that he always felt a bit bad after sitting in front of the computer, tapping messages and banning the stupid goddamn roleplayers that seemed to be finding the chatroom all the time nowadays. He half-smiled at his doorman, who quite classily burped back, and pushed out into the bustling streets, immediately being swallowed into a crowd of suits, shopping bags, and cameras. Conversation snippets assaulted him ( “-- Told you to turn there--”/ “No, no, no, drop it! Sell it, now!” / “-- Told Janet, who told Emma, who told me, I mean ohmyGOWD, Lisa!”) and he almost missed the buzzing of his phone to signal new messages. Derek slipped it from his pocket: a text from Laura, and some chat news. He’d set it up so he could mod on his phone, too, because you never knew what trouble people like Harper and Jezebel could be getting into without someone watching over them. (They were the two other regulars in the chat, whichwitch and drewitdruid; a pair of magically inclined siblings who Laura had met… god knows when and where. All Derek knew was that they had the ability to be annoying little shits, and that neither of them seemed like fans of capitalization.)

Really, other than them, and Laura, there were only a few people who logged in more than once or twice. The supernatural community, it seemed, was having a hard time adjusting to the twenty-first century, and most of those who weren’t just teenagers with their clichéd vampire girls just came in once or twice and were never to be heard from again; wanted some information or just to see if Bane was for real. Blinski182 was actually their first signup in forever, and Derek was… well, a little intrigued by the kid, and it mostly didn’t have to do with the fact that he was dealing with the same family that fucked Derek’s life up all those years ago.

He opened the text first; it was never a good idea to ignore Laura, because there’d always be hell to pay when she got back.

**If I find out you didn’t sleep again while I was gone, I’m gonna kick your ass, Der.**

He sighed, and tapped out a reply. His super-senses would alert him if he was going to bump into anything, so, he should he safe.

 _It’s not like I need that much sleep, Laura. I’m fine._  
 **Bull, baby brother, and you and I both know it.**   
      ** > You know I know about the nightmares, so, why bother lying?**  
 _They’re none of your fucking business, so, I’m not talking about them._

His grip had tightened on his phone, and he was on the verge of breaking it (again.)

**I just want to help make it okay.**

His fingers hovered over the reply button, but he ended up just opening the chatroom up instead. No matter how many times he tried telling Laura what had happened with Kate, he just… couldn’t.

**\--- [Member] blinski182 entered the chat (23 seconds ago) ---**   
**\--- [Moderator] ponce_de_triskelion has entered the chat ---**

**ponce_de_triskelion:** So, you’re back? Did you need something else.  
 **blinski182:** nah, just wanted to hang around. Scott’s off doing something with Allison, as usual now.   
**ponce_de_triskelion:** Sucks.  
 **blinski182:** so much.it used to be just us, and now…  
 **ponce_de_triskelion:** She’s all he sees. It’s not unusual; it happens a lot. Anchor fixation.   
**blinski182:** well, I guess I’ll have to adjust to being a one man show.  
 **ponce_de_triskelion:** … I’m sorry. It must be difficult.  
 **blinski182:** you’re a really awkward apologizer, even over the internet.  
 **blinski182:** thanks anyway, though.

Derek stared at the screen, and then sighed once more, and pocketed his phone again. At least he did something half-right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending was rushed, but, I wanted at least this much up tonight. :)


End file.
